


【飞唐】道歉（R）

by wwqlalala



Category: History3-圈套, 飞唐
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala





	【飞唐】道歉（R）

        孟少飞在被甩到床上的时候，整个人都还是懵的。

        他也不知道发生了什么。自己只是去查了查唐毅的身世，然后拜访了一下他的第一个养父，从昨天晚上一直折腾到第二天傍晚。等他拖着疲惫的身体回家换了套衣服，然后回到警察局销假的时候，居然在同事口中听说了唐毅今天上午亲自到警察局找他的消息。  
        孟少飞的大脑瞬间宕机。他做梦也想不到，这个他纠缠了四年的黑帮少主，居然会有一天自己主动走入警察局，还是为了找他。  
        直觉告诉他唐毅可能是有非常重要的事。孟少飞也没在警察局多逗留，打了个车就往唐毅家赶。  
        等他赶到唐毅家的时候天色已经暗了，唐毅的别墅黑漆漆一片，只有书房有一点点灯光。孟少飞火急火燎地冲进去，和正在办公的唐毅抬起来的眼神对了个正着。  
        “唐毅你没事吧？”孟少飞快步走到唐毅身边，迅速上下打量了一下眼前的人。还好唐毅看上去很正常，也没有受伤，只是表情有些奇怪。唐毅的表情很严肃，那双眼睛从他进来之后就直勾勾地盯着他。  
        孟少飞被对方的眼神烫了一下，嘴上打了个磕巴：“你……你干嘛这么看着我？”  
        唐毅没回答他的问题，只是悠悠地拿起手机看了一眼时间，然后站起来拽着孟少飞的胳膊往外走。孟少飞被他拽了个踉跄，然后就被强行拽进了卧室里。  
        下一秒，他就被人拽着胳膊甩到了床上，随即另一具温热的身体也覆了上来。

        孟少飞看着撑在自己身体上方的唐毅，眼神有些闪躲。唐毅今天很不一样，完全不是平时那个从容不迫的样子。唐毅在他面前一直都是慢条斯理的，哪怕是在床上也一直是克制而镇静，甚至有些过分礼貌了。他从来没见过唐毅这样的眼神——这样炙热，充满着压迫感和控制欲，好像还隐隐压抑着怒火。  
        可是任凭他想破头，也没想到自己在哪里惹到了这尊大佛。  
        孟少飞试探性地小声开口：“怎么了？”  
        “你今天干什么去了？”唐毅冷着声音盯着他问，鼻尖和他只离了几寸。  
        难道是怪自己昨天晚上开车的时候挂他电话？可是唐毅不是会因为这个生这么久气的人啊？孟少飞感觉有些头大，但是还是回答道：“我去查了个案子。”  
        “查案子查到失联了一整天？”唐毅的语气有些危险。  
        “啊……啊？？？”孟少飞彻底懵了。不是只挂了他一个电话吗？怎么还扯上失联了？  
        唐毅直接伸手摸上了他的裤子。  
        “诶唐毅！！你干嘛！！”孟少飞赶紧下意识蜷缩身体躲避。他以为唐毅要扒他裤子，可是对方只是把手伸进他的裤兜里，然后掏出来自己的手机。  
        孟少飞看着唐毅摁了几下，然后转过来说：“手机没电了自己不知道吗？”  
        “嗯？？？”孟少飞挣扎着坐起来抢过手机按下开机键，毫无反应，果然是没电自动关机了。他有些讪讪地朝唐毅笑了一下：“可能是前天忘了充……”  
        “那就现在充。”  
        孟少飞看着唐毅说完这句话之后翻身下床，从床头柜里找出自己之前留在他家的充电线，然后又把手机强行拿走插上充电器。他没看懂唐毅这样做的目的何在，但是直觉告诉他唐毅现在很生气，最好还是乖乖闭嘴。  
        唐毅就这么站在床头边盯着手里的手机，等到能打开之后，他又直接伸长手臂把坐在另一头一脸莫名其妙的孟少飞从床上拖拽过来，拿着手机直直杵到他面前。  
        孟少飞看着手机的开机动画闪过之后，静止了几秒，然后叮叮当当响了好多声。锁屏界面上滚动的未读消息和未接来电提示数量疯狂地刷新着，孟少飞甚至怀疑自己的手机下一秒就会被突然涌进来的消息卡到死机。  
        他抬起头愣愣地看着唐毅，对方面无表情，可是孟少飞却好像看出了一丝难过。  
        “从昨天晚上到今天下午，我给你打了35通电话，全部提示关机；发了87条消息，没有一条提示已读。”唐毅的话好像是从牙缝中挤出来的一样，一个字一个字的，带着说不出的狠厉，“我去警察局找你，他们说你今天请假了，没人知道你去了哪。我去你家找你，你不在；我去你经常去的地方找你，你也不在。孟少飞，你有种。”  
        唐毅把手机随意地扔在一边，然后将孟少飞死死压在床上。  
        他的目光像刀一样划过这个他疯了似的找了一天的人的眉眼，攥紧的拳头砸在对方耳边的床上，用了十二分的力气，甚至嘶吼出声 ：“你他妈知不知道我找了你多久！”  
        像是什么走投无路的野兽的悲鸣。  
        孟少飞有点被吓到了。认识唐毅这么多年，这是他第一次在自己面前爆粗口。他感受着唐毅的胸膛明显的起伏，隔着两层衣物重重压在自己身上，心脏跳得飞快。唐毅明显是和他生了很大的气，导致吼完整个人都在抖，仔细看过去，对方额角青筋直跳，那双总是淡淡的眼睛布满血丝微微发红，里面盛满了焦急和怒火，还隐隐透着绝望。  
        唐毅的拳头刚刚就贴着自己的耳朵砸下去，孟少飞感觉那一瞬间他的头也随着床的震颤震了一下，像是如山的怒意无处释放，只能泄愤一样发泄在那一拳里。  
        孟少飞心里轻轻叹了口气。唐毅一直都是一个很没有安全感的人，两个人睡在一起之后，只要脱离了他的怀抱，自己半夜下床倒个水对方都会迷迷糊糊地问他去干什么。而且唐毅有好几次在半夜惊醒，死死抱着他，身上全是冷汗，问了才知道是梦到了孟少飞被人枪击。每次被唐毅死死抱着的时候，孟少飞总是很难过，是多大的恐惧能让这位黑道少主直接从梦中吓醒。  
        对方到底是有多害怕自己出事？  
        因为知道唐毅缺乏安全感，所以对方的电话他一直设置了专属铃声，Line也有特别提示音，手机更是24小时开机，随时秒回，生怕对方找不到他。这次也是他发现那个秘密之后太过震惊，查案过分专注，根本没注意自己手机没电的事，这才失联了一整天，把人彻底吓到了。  
        孟少飞抬起手，环住唐毅的脖子，把对方的头轻轻往下压，然后给了他一个安抚性的吻。唐毅的呼吸喷在他的脸上，温热的，有些急促。  
        孟少飞的额头和唐毅相顶，眼睛直直看进对方的眼睛里。  
        “对不起，让你担心了。”孟少飞说的很慢，语气里是十足的认真。  
        他看到了那双眼睛里藏在所有愤怒下的恐惧，那是唐毅的脆弱，几乎从来没有示于人前，只在夜深人静的时候藏在紧紧的拥抱里。那双眼睛好像因为他的道歉迅速红了几分，刺人的锋利外蒙上了一层温润的光。  
        孟少飞的道歉好像是一根针，戳破了唐毅用怒火制成的伪装，让他的恐惧无处遁形，从身体的各个角落流出来。  
        唐毅好像一瞬间被人抽走了所有的力气，再也支撑不住自己的身体。他放任自己倒在孟少飞身上，头贴在孟少飞耳边，双臂缓缓扣紧，一分一分地，像是要把身下的人揉进怀里。  
        孟少飞没有挣扎。他把环在对方脖子上的手放在对方背上，一下一下轻轻拍着，像是要帮他发泄心中的情绪，默默承受着身上属于一个成年男性令人无法忽视的重量。  
        他贴近唐毅的耳朵，轻声说：“放心，孟少飞在这呢，孟少飞没事。”  
        而唐毅好像也终于清楚地认识到了这一点，长长地叹了口气，好像是要把这一天的提心吊胆都顺着这股气流吐出去。他哑着嗓子“嗯”了一声，在孟少飞的头发上落下一个轻轻的吻。  
        还好你还在，还好你没事。

 

 

 

        两个人以这样的姿势静静抱了一会，孟少飞感觉到身上的人的手开始不安分地伸进他的衣服里，顺着他的腰线揉捏着。  
        “你要干嘛？”有些痒，孟少飞一时间没反应过来，下意识躲避。  
        “干死你。”唐毅叼着对方的耳垂，说话的声音模糊不清。  
        所以这算是哄好了？孟少飞有些哭笑不得。但是大家都是成年男性，还是情侣，对彼此有生理需求再正常不过。孟少飞也不是什么会忸怩的人，一场酣畅淋漓的性事不失为一种很好的发泄方式。  
        而且在心底，孟少飞是怀着愧疚的，所以他下意识迎合着唐毅的动作，想要从身体上取悦刚刚还发了一大通火的恋人。  
        两个人的衣服很快被脱下，唐毅直接张嘴含住胸前的那一点红色。舌尖轻轻划过乳首，舌面上的颗粒摩擦着男性那个平时根本不会用到的地方，另一只手附上另一边。唐毅用舌头在这个即使是男人也十分敏感的部位画着圈，或是吮吸或是轻轻撕咬，用舌尖感受着那上面细小的褶皱，那只手也不闲着，又揉又捏，还用指甲轻轻剐蹭。孟少飞不由得微微挺身，享受着那种酥麻的痒意，丝丝缕缕的快感汇集到身下，某个部位隐隐抬头。  
        唐毅的吻逐渐向下，在他的腰间流连，两只手摸上柔韧的腰侧，同时嘴唇贴上中间小巧的肚脐，伸出舌尖逗弄。  
        唐毅一直都知道孟少飞的敏感点在哪里，他知道怎么能在第一时间激起孟少飞的欲望。  
        孟少飞在这样的攻势下，腰先软了一半。唐毅裤子下包裹着的鼓鼓囊囊的一包紧紧贴着他的大腿，他知道那凶器的规格，在之前的无数个夜晚给他无法言说的快乐。他吞了吞口水，下意识地伸手摸向唐毅的腰裤边，却被一只手拦住。  
        他看见唐毅从自己身上抬起身，定定地看了他一会儿，然后伸手从床头柜里掏出来瓶润滑出来。  
        “自己扩张给我看。”唐毅把那个小瓶子扔到孟少飞身上。  
        孟少飞没看明白唐毅这又是闹的哪一出，向他投去有些疑惑的眼神。  
        唐毅退开了一步，好整以暇地坐在一旁，好像是要欣赏床上人的动作。  
        “惩罚。”他缓缓吐出两个字。  
        孟少飞诧异地睁大了眼睛。怪不得他还在怀疑今天的黑道少主怎么这么好哄，原来一切都是错觉，这位还在气头上呢。  
        可是他自知理亏，再加上自己也是真把对方吓到了，心疼对方的同时，自己也有些自责，这个时候满足一下唐毅的小愿望也没什么。孟少飞拿起那瓶润滑，草莓味儿的。  
        他自己动手把裤子脱下来，两条白皙的长腿就这么伸在空气中。那双腿又长又直，带着男性独有的线条和力量感，让唐毅的眼神深了深。孟少飞又扯下最后那件平角内裤，下半身毫无遮挡地暴露在唐毅面前，性器令人无法忽视地杵在那，高高翘起的一根，无不诉说着主人的欲望。  
        孟少飞打开润滑，挤了一小坨到手上，然后瞪了坐在床边的唐毅一眼，却不知道那眼神里夹杂着还没消失的情欲，更像是在勾人。  
        可是唐毅心中再怎么翻起惊涛骇浪，表面上仍然是不动声色的，只是用那种深重浓黑的眼神盯着床上的人。  
        看来这位是真的不准备帮忙了。孟少飞认命地把手伸向后穴，一根手指裹着冰冰凉凉的润滑剂，顺着穴口插了进去。  
        孟少飞很少自己扩张，一般来说这件事都是唐毅代劳，所以经验几乎为零。他有些不着要领地在后穴里转动着手指，剐蹭着柔软的内壁，僵硬地寻找那个每次唐毅碰到都能让他高潮的点。  
        可是很多事情都是看上去容易，做起来难。孟少飞的手指转了半天，也没有摸到那个点究竟在哪里，反而是润滑剂倒了大半，黏黏糊糊地糊在后穴出口和大腿内侧，晶晶亮亮一片，在灯光的照射下是说不出的色情。  
        孟少飞的腿弯着，手指插在自己的身体里抠弄着，后穴直直地对着坐在旁边的唐毅。他感受到唐毅的目光像有重量一样压在他身上，目光所及之处像火烧一样火辣辣的。孟少飞不由得有些害羞，但是手上的动作还不得不继续进行。  
        他想让唐毅开心，各种意义上的。  
        又动作了一会，孟少飞手都要酸了，可是也只是堪堪插进去三根手指。他感觉到包裹着自己手指的甬道又热又软，像是开拓得差不多了的样子，可是那处敏感点还是没有被找到。他的背上出了一层薄薄的汗，腿也因为长久的弯曲而有些酸疼。他把求助的目光投向唐毅，却看到对方好像不为所动。  
        可是手真的很酸……  
        没办法，孟少飞无师自通地强行发挥自己全部的演技，硬生生挤出来两滴眼泪，垂泫欲滴地看着唐毅，摆出一个可怜巴巴的表情，语气故意压得又软又糯，像是在撒娇。  
        “老公……帮帮我……”  
        情潮决了堤。孟少飞感觉一股大力把自己掀翻在床上，然后后穴就被另一个人的手指所填满。唐毅循着记忆很快找到了那一点，重重地按压下去。  
        孟少飞被一瞬间爆发的快感击中，昂起脖子惊叫出声，然后喉结就被人叼住，还被人用牙狠狠地磨了磨，好像在发泄着什么不满。  
        唐毅手上的动作不停，孟少飞感觉自己整个人都要热化了，快感一股一股的冲击着他的头皮，性器更是微微颤抖，有要射出来的迹象。  
        可是就在要高潮的档口，唐毅突然伸手抓住了他的性器，让那股要喷发的快感硬生生憋在了身体里。从情潮的巅峰被人一把拉下来，孟少飞感觉自己憋的要炸了，太阳穴突突直跳。他的手搭在唐毅抓着他性器的手上，却推不开。他的力量和理智都被情欲烧没了，现在只想痛痛快快地发泄出来。  
        唐毅却不急，反而咬上孟少飞的嘴。孟少飞被吻得几乎喘不过气来，两个人的唇角勾连着淫糜的细丝，像是对方的唾液是甜的，怎么摄取都不够。唐毅的舌头模仿着性交的动作在孟少飞手里抽插着，那只手就那么牢牢抓着他的欲望，迟迟不肯放过他。  
        “再叫一声……”唐毅的声音喑哑而危险。  
        “老公……”孟少飞此时脑子里什么都没有，所有的注意力都集中在下半身。他前面涨得发疼，后穴还痒。他现在只想射出来，然后再用后面吞进去点什么东西用力搅一搅。  
        “喊老公干什么？”唐毅又用力按了一下孟少飞的敏感点。  
        “啊……老公……让我射……”孟少飞呻吟出声，吐出来的句子是破碎的。  
        唐毅这才松手。他松开手的一瞬间，一股白浊就顺着孟少飞的性器喷溅出来，明显是憋得久了，划过一道弧，溅上唐毅黑色的西装裤。  
        潮水般的快感席卷了孟少飞的身体。他大口喘着气，喉头滚动，缓了好一会才堪堪找回自己的神智。可是前面发泄完了，后面还痒着，他掀起眼皮看了看唐毅，唐毅的裤子已经被他自己脱了下来，狰狞的性器直挺挺竖着，又粗又长一根，顶端泛着红色。  
        孟少飞用脚蹭了蹭唐毅的腰侧，示意对方进来。  
        唐毅好像没理解孟少飞的意思，虽然也是被情欲烧得满头是汗，但是还是四平八稳地问：“怎么了？”  
        孟少飞粗喘着，这个时候也没什么可矜持的了。他的身体还在高潮的余韵中，说出的话带着不自觉的抖。  
        “我要……”  
        “要什么？”唐毅的手已经摸上了孟少飞柔软的臀峰。  
        “要你……插进来……”  
        “我是谁？”唐毅把性器顶在入口处，轻轻贴上然后又分开，再贴上。  
        孟少飞被这种若即若离的感觉折磨疯了，他想要不管不顾地大叫。  
        “唐毅……我要你插进来……求你了……”  
        滚烫的性器一瞬间将他填满，带着狠厉，头部直直地打在他的敏感点上。孟少飞呜咽出声，腰胯上抬，紧紧吞住。  
        两个人都不是当初经验不足的毛头小子，都知道怎么能让彼此获得最大的快感。激烈的肉体碰撞声音中夹杂着孟少飞连续不断的呻吟和尖叫。今天的唐毅力气很大，他好像把所有的怒气和不满都融在了动作里，要顺着性器顶进孟少飞的身体里似的。孟少飞整个人被唐毅顶撞地上身挺起，双腿无意识地扭动着，屁股却被人死死把住，钉在身体下面，扭动得越厉害钉得越死。  
        唐毅扯开孟少飞的一条腿，放肆地进出，每一下都好像要把自己和对方融为一体。他在孟少飞的小腿上留下一串牙印，下身整根抽出来，再插进去，长长的性器好像要把对方贯穿，握着对方的腰拉过来，再狠狠地顶进去。  
        孟少飞感觉自己在经受着世间最快乐也是最难忍受的折磨，他的小腹酸痛，眼睛上蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气，根本没办法对焦。唐毅的手指摸上他的嘴唇，撬开钻进去。他就那么含着对方的手指，舌头缠绕上去，涎水顺着对方的手指流下来。孟少飞所有的感官都被快感充斥着，只能塌着腰忍受着对方的顶弄，眼眶里包着泪。  
        唐毅的动作突然慢了下来，孟少飞清醒了一下意识，发现对方不知道什么时候伸手拿过来了自己的手机，下身一边小幅度抽插着，一边在手机上摆弄着什么。  
        孟少飞把头强抬起来，想看看对方在干什么。对方也没瞒着他，反而把手机直接递到了他眼前。手机屏幕上是很普通的Line界面，上面一连串的未读消息。孟少飞转着自己被快感冲击得已经迟钝的大脑，反应了半天，看到备注的时候才意识到这是唐毅在没找到自己的时候发的消息。  
        唐毅将孟少飞翻过去，胸膛贴着孟少飞汗湿的后背，死死掐着对方的腰，用大腿把人夹在怀里插。手机屏幕就戳在孟少飞眼前，荧荧的亮光打在孟少飞已经失了表情的脸上。  
        “读。”身后的人的声音斩钉截铁，抽插的动作也带上了几分狠。  
        孟少飞被顶得一晃一晃的，眼睛半天才对上焦，可是他看不清近在咫尺的手机屏幕，他的眼睛里全是生理快感带出来的泪水，蒙住了他的眼睛。  
        “读！”唐毅一个挺身，龟头重重碾过怀中人的敏感点。  
        孟少飞大声呜咽着，被撞得浑身颤抖。他勉勉强强看清了几个字，说出来的话被撞击打得支离破碎。  
        “孟……孟少飞……你……你到底……在哪……里……”孟少飞读了几个字，就被突然加快的顶弄激出一连串呻吟，眼神涣散，整个人瘫倒在那里。  
        但是抱着他的人好像并不想就这么放过他。对方抓着他的手指，顺着屏幕滑下去，手指上沾着的不明液体就这么在手机屏幕上糊了一片。对方强迫他看那一页又一页的未读消息，有文字，还有一串一串长长的语音。对方带着他的手随便戳开了一个，与场面格格不入的声音从手机里外放出来，经过手机处理过的微微失真并没有减少语气中带着的数不清的焦急和担忧，甚至还有一丝苦苦的恳求。  
        那么难过的语气就这样钻进孟少飞的脑子里，连同身后的人粗重的呼吸声，硬生生给他浑浑噩噩的大脑钻出来几分清明。  
        他感受着体内性器还在不断地狰狞涨大，直挺挺地捅着他，像是要把他的肚皮一起捅破。  
        湿热的吻连同着后穴的鞭挞胡乱地落在孟少飞的后颈上，还有那人低哑凌乱的语句。  
        “孟警官沉迷查案，不要我了……”  
        这罪名可够大的，硬是把孟少飞的理智从崩断边缘一把捞了回来。他忍着灭顶的快感反驳。  
        “我……我没不要你……”  
        可是唐毅突然像个小孩子一样不讲理起来，只是细细密密舔过孟少飞的后颈，同时下身动作不停。  
        “你骗人，你就是不要我了。”  
        孟少飞赶紧否认。  
        “没……我没有……”  
        “知道自己错了吗？”唐毅捞着对方的腰，严丝合缝地拧动着性器，每一下都碾过那一点。  
        孟少飞感觉自己的意识都开始恍惚了。他睫毛上沾着泪，鼻尖红红的，还要强撑着回答恋人的问题。  
        “……知道了……”  
        “知道什么了？”  
        “我……我错了……”  
        “错哪了？”  
        “我……不应该……不接你电话……不应该……不回消息……”  
        “下次还敢吗？”  
        “不敢了……不敢了……唔啊——”  
        唐毅的动作突然凶悍了起来，肉体湿淋淋地拍在一起，沉闷的声响中混杂着“咕唧咕唧”的水声。那沉闷的声响逐渐加快，像打桩一样。  
        好像这样打下去，他就可以把孟少飞钉在自己身体上，牢牢拴在身边。  
        唐毅浑身滚烫，死死盯着孟少飞在他眼前晃动着的那两片蝴蝶骨，眼睛里透出狼一样的凶狠，好像恨不得把他整个人都撕碎了揉进怀里，再连皮带肉一起吞了，可是又舍不得。  
        他只能把所有的不满都发泄在动作里，按着对方大力抽插，一下一下干着对方的后穴，一下比一下狠。他又压着孟少飞的敏感点打了几十下，然后把滚烫的精液射在对方身体里。  
        孟少飞早就不知道被干射了几次，身体一直处于一种高潮的颤抖状态，等唐毅退出去了，又缓了好久才缓过来。  
        他已经没有力气了，连根手指都懒得动，恹恹地躺在那里小声地抽着气。  
        他终于体会到了对方开始时那句“干死你”不是乱说的。  
        唐毅在一边轻柔地给他揉着腰，好像这一切的始作俑者又不是他了似的。  
        孟少飞艰难地翻了个身，把对方的手捉进手里。  
        “不生气了？”他轻声问，声音里还带着没缓过来的虚弱。他又想起了什么，撑着加了一句：“我从来没有不要你。”  
        “我知道。”唐毅反手抓住他的手，拉过来十指相扣，眼睛里的爱意和眷恋像是要滴出来。他把孟少飞搂在怀里，紧紧扣着他的手。  
        “我不是不让你查案。只是你下次去哪能不能先告诉我一声？哪怕只是让我知道你很安全。找不到你我真的会很担心。”唐毅抱紧了他，头贴着他湿漉漉的发丝，语气里带上了几分颤抖，“我再也没办法承受失去的痛苦了。”  
        孟少飞仰起头亲上对方的嘴角，再一次保证：“这次是我的疏忽，下次不会了，我保证。”  
        唐毅从鼻腔里发出了一声“嗯”，加深了那个吻，同时人又压了上去。  
        “再做一次。”他说。


End file.
